


It's HIM

by Emyrldlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: Thanks for a quick beta by AmazonXThis was for a prompt from the tumblr group #ImagineClintCoulson“Remember that one time in college when we were at that party and you asked a random stranger to pretend to be your boyfriend/girlfriend? Yeah well that was me and we’re adults now” AU





	It's HIM

“Oh my God, it’s him.” The tension in Phil’s voice caused Melinda to pause with a forkful of salad halfway to her mouth on high alert. She’d seen Phil Coulson stare down a crack head with a gun who’d come into the ER to steal drugs. Phil had simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow and asked for forms to be filled out in triplicate and a signature on his clipboard. The robber was so strung out and confused that he’d put the gun down to sign the form allowing the hospital security to apprehend him and only adding to Phil’s cold paper pushing reputation.

  
“Who him?”

  
“HIM him,” Phil gritted out through clenched teeth as he tried not to stare at the person who’d just walked up to the diner counter and sat down mere feet from their table.

  
Melinda subtly checked over the newcomer. She could only see him from the back as her eyes wandered from the spikey blonde hair to an amazing set of shoulders and arms shown off in a tight purple t-shirt. “Shit.”

  
“Yeah, shit indeed.” Phil tried to quietly flag the waitress for the check.

  
“That’s Him him? The guy from college? The one you sigh over as the reason you figured out you were bisexual because he randomly kissed you at a frat party to avoid a stalker?”

  
“Yes, and why don’t you speak up just in case he didn’t hear you? Pack up your lunch. We’re leaving,” Phil said, reaching into his wallet even though the waitress had yet to come by with the check. After all, they’d just been served minutes ago.

  
“What? No, in fact hell no. This is the first real food I’ve had in 48hrs. I pulled a double shift in the ER. And why wouldn’t you want to say hello? Thank him maybe? He broadened your horizons didn’t he?” Melinda smirked.

  
“Mel, don’t,” Phil warned.

  
Melinda simply smiled that evil smile she always had when told not to do something. “Hey Brenda!” she called out to the waitress currently taking the mysterious kisser’s order. “Phil needs some extra dressing for his Reuben, would you mind?”

  
“Sure thing, Mel,” Brenda replied, acknowledging the request that had done what Melinda had wanted, caught the kisser’s attention.

  
“Huh,” Melinda murmured as she got a look at the man’s face. He was good looking, very rugged. “Not what I thought was your type.”

  
“Shut up, Mel! So help me God, if you’ve got an ounce of sense you’ll just be quiet,” Phil hissed, his face reddening as he tried not to look at the man who now was staring at their table, his brow furrowed as he tried to place where he knew the man in the suit.  
Phil knew he looked different, while college wasn’t that long ago he’d been cursed with his family genetics and a receding hairline that made him look much older. He’d developed a stuffy persona while making his way up the HR chain so that he’d be respected by the hospital staff.

  
“Hi,” said the man, now fully turned to their table. Revealing that his shirt had the logo of one of the local ambulance companies. “You’re from the hospital right?” He had seen their badges and Mel was still in scrubs.

  
Melinda nodded, her mouth full. Phil may have lost his appetite, but she hadn’t. “I’m ER and he’s HR,” she said after swallowing.

  
“HR? I’ve got an appointment in a bit with a Phil Coulson. Is that you? I’m Clint Barton, the new hire for SHIELD Ambulance. I’ve got to fill out my paperwork.”

  
Phil nodded shyly, his glasses slipping slightly. “Uh, yeah. That’s me, um. Phil.”

  
“Have I seen you around the hospital? You seem familiar?” Clint asked.

  
“Maybe,” Melinda replied for Phil. “Or maybe it’s from somewhere else. Phil’s got that kind of face.”

  
“Mel, enough,” Phil growled.

  
Melinda smiled. “Yeah, I’ve had enough. I’m just going to run back to the ER. Break time’s over,” she said grabbing half of Phil’s sandwich as she stood. “Here Clint, you can have my seat.” She’d flagged Brenda to serve Clint’s food in her spot. “Lunch was your turn right Phil? Catch you next time!” And with that she’d left.

  
Clint stood awkwardly, his food on the table, waiting for Phil to actually invite him to sit.

  
Phil stared openmouthed as Melinda walked out the door. Realizing he had no choice he nodded to Clint. “Uh, go ahead and sit, um, if you want. If you don’t I understand. Brenda can just…”

  
As soon as Phil said sit, Clint had. “Thanks, I’m still trying to get to know everybody at the hospital, still trying to get used to the rules and all. I was an army ambulance driver. This is my first job out of service.” Clint had started to eat his fries as he talked.

Finally, he looked up and really got his first good look into Phil’s eyes.

  
“Oh my god. You’re HIM.”


End file.
